Ren Amaki (Light Novel)
Summary Ren Amaki is a character from The Rising of the Shield Hero. who was summoned in the country of Melromarc along with his fellow heroes Naofumi, Motoyasu, and Itsuki. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely 7-A Name: Ren Amaki Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Sword Hero, Legendary Weapon user Powers and Abilities: |-|Second Wave=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Automatic Translation, Possibly Immortality (Type 1, Naofumi theorizes that heroes of legendary weapons stop aging), Information Analysis (Can see a basic status display which displays current status and race/monster name), Absorption (Can absorb items and corpses into his sword, gaining new skills and swords), Item Drop (Can obtain random rare items and herbs from monsters absorbed into his sword), Purification and Healing (Via various potions and medicines; which can cure people of curses, diseases, status effects ect.), Power Mimicry (Can change his sword to copy the appearance and abilities of any sword he touches), Accelerated Development (Leveling; Stats), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his defense, speed, attack, and/or proficiency with a specific skill when using different swords), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible beings such as ghosts)|-|Fourth Wave=All previous abilities, Energy Projection, Healing Magic (At least Mid-Low, can use healing magic), Can Duplicate his sword, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation (Via Transport Sword) |-|Q'ten Lo Arc=All previous abilities, Life-Force Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (Via Piercing Skills and EP/Hengen Muso techniques), Damage Boost, Enhanced Senses (Can sense other's life forces, properly determining the level of their strength and accurately gauge their location), Precognition (Can anticipate an enemy's movements by utilizing his life-force energy, allowing him to react to much faster characters), Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Chain Manipulation, Rage Power (When using curse skills he gains more power as his emotions intensify, however it is at the cost of his mind and common sense), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist Motoyasu's Temptation skill) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Should be comparable to Motoyasu) | Large Town level (Is at least comparable to the high priest's judgement, as he is much more powerful than Naofumi was when he defended against it) | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level (Is comparable to other heroes with fully powered up weapons) Speed: Peak Human (Likely comparable to Motoyasu) | Massively Hypersonic (Can fight on par with other heroes, such as Itsuki, who have skills which create lightning bolts) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other heroes with fully powered up weapons) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least Street level | Large Town level | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level Stamina: Above Average | Comparable to other characters who can fight for hours a time. Range: Standard Melee range, Tens Of Meters with certain sword skills | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: His Sword, various potions and medicines made by his sword Intelligence: Average | Same | Has received training from Eclair and other swordsmen/martial artists who are world class fighters. Weaknesses: Is unable to equip or carry any weapon other then his sword. | Same | As a curse effect of Gluttony, Ren cannot gain experience from defeating monster until the curse has been healed. Also lessens the quality of any object he touches as an effect as his other curse. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills |-|Skills= *'Shooting Star Sword:'Ren's sword flashes before he delivers a powerful attack which shoots 'stars' from the arc of his sword swing. *'Crimson Sword' *'Hand Red Sword:' Summons a number of swords in the sky, then rains them down upon an enemy. *'Thunder Sword:' Ren's sword bursts into light and fires a lightning bolt at an enemy. *'Transport Sword:' Ren can register a place which he has been to before, and instantly teleport himself and his party there. *'Hundred Sword:' Summons hundreds of swords small than his own, which he can launch at enemies. *'Hide Sword:' Ren's body shimmers like a mirage before disappearing, making him invisible for a period of time. *'Chain Bind:' Ren summons chains to bind an enemy. *'Guillotine:' An ability similar to Curse Series. Chains shoot up and around an enemy from beneath them, trapping them before transforming into barbed wire. Then an instrument of execution comes down to behead them. It also heavily drains an enemy's SP. *'Gold Rebellion:' Another Curse series ability. Gold treasures begin amassing out of he sky and form the image of a human. *'Strong Decline:' The ground splits open beneath an enemy's feet and fangs rise up from the fissure and bite into the desired target while spewing a grey foul-smelling liquid as the ground where turns into a fiery and muddy mess of a putrid sea where monster flies spawn and attack the desired target. *'Piercing Attacks:' Piercing attacks have a chance of ignoring defensive ratings, and deal higher damage to those with higher defensive ratings. *'Hengen Muso Style:' By sending his own life energy into an opponent he can do a defensive rating attack, an attack which damages a target's insides directly. The damage a target receives is directly proportional to the difference between their defensive rating and Ren's own attack power, making it deal much more damage to those with higher defensive ratings. |-|Magic= *'Healing Magic:' Is capable of using healing magic which can heal things from small wounds to large scars and severe burns. Key: Second Wave | Fourth Wave | Q'ten Lo Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Chain Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Life Users